Memories kill
by tatayoung
Summary: Kim cant seem to get over her loss of Edward 3 weeks early, he every where to her, her dreams her home her life. What happenes when she take things in her own hands
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memories

It was dark and cold, snow on the ground. Kim was sitting in the house waiting for him to come.

"I hope he all right" she said to no one.

* * *

Edward was sitting on the curb of some one house, asking no one really. '_why? Why was I not finished? I didn't do anything to get this.' _He was still lost in his thoughts when a neighborhood dog came up beside him and sat down ready to be groomed. Edward lifted an arm and cut off the hair in front of his eye. The dog licked him and walked off. Police headlights could be seen. 

"Police" Edward said and got up.

* * *

Kim was still sitting the same spot waiting for anyone to show up. Edward walked through the door towards kim. 

"Edward?" Kim asked andstarted to walk towards him

"Are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned. It touched Kim how gentle he was and that he was more worried about her then he was about his self.

"Yes are you okay?" Kim asked and looked up in his into his sad eyes

"Where is everyone?" he moved closer to her.

"Out looking for you. Hold me." She said and put her arms around his neck. Ecward lifted his arms and dropped them back down along with his head. "I can't" He walked sadly over to the window. Kim walked over to him and lifted his arms around her slim waist and rested her head against his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity.

* * *

Kim woke up with a start and tears running down her face. It had been almost 3 weeks since she had last seen Edward and it seemed like it was getting harder every night. He haunted her during the day and now his memories followed her into the night. She walked to her closet and moved all the boxes and clothes out of the way till she came to a plain black box. This box meant the world to her. In this box lived the Memory of Edward Scissorhands. She took out the dress she had been wearing that night and walked towards the dresser. It still smelled of him and only made more tears fall. She closed her eyes and thought back to that night, The night Edward Scissorhands died.

* * *

Kim ran up the many stairs that lead to the one man in world who could make any day a great day. He was hunched over sitting in his straw bed. Kim walked over to him and pulled him close. 

"They are coming? Did I hurt Kevin?" Edward asked in the same voice he used when he asked Kim the same question.

"No he okay. He said he was just scared. Edward I was so afraid I thought you were dead." She said and pulled him close for another hug.

"I didn't" Jim said as he walked closer to the couple. He fires are Edward. Kim tried to stop him but is tossed aside as the roof caved in on Edward. Jim walked to toward Edward again ready to kill him when Kim hit in him the back of the head and Edward get up from under the caved in roof to help Kim fight of Jim he tried to push him off her but ended up cutting his stomach and he fell out the window to his death.

Kim walked towards Edward and looked into his eyes. He looked so sad. "Goodbye" That was all he had to say. Kim looked at him for a moment as if he just said something crazy when it hit her. He was telling her that they could never be together.

Kim had tears in her eyes, she leaned up towards his ears and pressed them close. "I love you" She said and she meant it. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his and kissed him. She pulled away and looked at him one last time and ran. She ran down the stairs only stopping to grab a scissorhand.

She walked out of the mansion with tears in her eyes and blood on her dress.

"He's dead." She said plain and simple. " The roof caved in on him they killed each other." She raised up the hand. "See for your self." The town looked happy ane most started to leave. Kim stayed where she was and let the tears fall silently to the ground. When everyone was gone Kim looked up the mansion and then back toward the town. She walked back the stairs towards Edward.

She ran up the stairs once again looking for her love.

"Edward? Edward are you there?" she called into the darkness. Her only response was the sound of metal against metal. Kim walked further into the darkness.

"Kim, why did you come back its not safe." Was all he said and turn to face her with a smile.

"I couldn't leave you not yet."

I love you too Kim" She smiled at gentleness in his voice when he said those four words. She looked in to his eyes and saw so many feelings. Edward swept her up in to a warm embrace and held her tight afraid that she would be taken away from him at any moment and never see her again. Kim felt the same way and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as if he was going to send her away again in an attempt to protect her.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes only to see that she was crying once again. She was still holding the dress close to her face trying to remember every bit of his body from his scared face to the tight leather to the his hands. His hands. She sighed, she missed the how they felt against her skin and the way he looked when he was cutting. The look on his face as if it all that matters at that moment, to finish his creation and make her happy. It started to snow out side. Kim put on the dress and walked out side. She lifted her arms to the sky and started to dance knowing that the snow was for her. Her Edward was making it snow for her, to make her happy. She looked up towards the mansion and deceided it was time to go back. She started towards the mansion 

So what you all think? This is my first Edward Scissorhands fic and hopfully not my last i will try to update everydya if possible and finish as soon as possblie to start up on a new one. Also i am sorry to everyone who reads my inuyasha fics. My computer crashed so i have to start all over, they will be contiuned very soon so review and review again ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Back up the mountain**

* * *

Kim slowly walked out of the house toward the mansion it took her longer then normal to get there, because first it was snowing pretty badly. She also had to be careful not to be seen. She had put on the dress she had last seen him in. She was surprised that it was a little big. She knew she had lost some weight but didn't think it was showing. She walked up the long hill towards the garden to see that it had more snow then any other part of town. Smiling at the thought, she made her way into the mansion and up the long winding stair case to the attic. 

In the attic Edward stood along with so many ice Sculptures that it would take forever to count. There were cats, tree's, bears and clowns. In one corner was what caught her eye. There where about 13 sculptures of her, in many different positions. She walked closer to one in particular it looked just like her the first night it snowed in her back yard. He had gotten the detail down to every last stand of hair. She lifted her arms up and dance in the snow for him. She twisted and twirled round and round with big smile on her face.

Edward was standing on his ladder putting the finishing touches on his latest sculptures. This was another Kim but it was different he had also put him self in it. Edward had a smile on his face looking down at Ice Kim hands; Ice Kim had taken his hand in her so that they were holding hands. Edward had that look of determination in his eye that he only gets when he sculpting. Kim was still dancing in the snow when she slipped on some melted ice and ran rite into the bird bath.

Edward turned around too see what had happened and nearly fell right of his ladder, he just looked at what was in front of him afraid that if he looked away she would taken away and never come back. Kim looked up at the ice and Edward. She stood up from the cold ground with a smile on her face and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Edward I've missed you so much. I can't stand not being near you any longer. Everyone acts as if you don't even exist." Kim said with tears in her eyes. She looked at him with love and lust. He looked at her the same way he always did. Shy, quiet and yet so full of mystery. His eyes were like chocolate pools of sadness that would take an eternity to just to understand. And yet Kim couldn't get enough of him and his innocent. She could barley remember what it was like to be that innocent and naïve.

Kim gave Edward a small smile and kissed him hard on the lips. She gave into all the passion that had built up inside her over the weeks that she was away from him. Kim moved her around his neck. She pulled him close to her body, and broke the kiss fro a just a second. She smile at him and put his arms around her waist and started her kiss's again but started at his neck and moved her way up stopping at his lips to trace them with hers. Edward felt as is he was on fire feelings hew never even knew he had, were being awaken. Kim pulled Edward towards his bed by his wrist and sat him down. She took him by the forearm and looked him in the eyes. Edward looked back at her with love in his eyes. Kim stood up and began to undo his leather suit. Edward sat and watched her hands move over his body with such care, he blushed. Kim blushed too as she undressed for him. This was the first time she had ever been nude for a boy no a man. She walked towards him blushing as she did.

"Ed..edward are you ok?" She asked her voice shaky.

"y..y.." He looked down at his feet. Kim walked towards him and began to her exploration of his body she started at his head and worked her way to his other. She took her hands and ran them over his body.

* * *

Ok I will finish this scene in the next chapter n people I would update a lot faster if u would review I have had like 40 hits and only 1 reivew please I don't care if u like it or if u hate it give me tips to make it better and review thank you 


End file.
